Magnolia
by Cerina
Summary: Relena leaves to start a new life. She starts college and runs into someone from her past.... HYxRP please read and REVIEW!
1. Prologue

I don't own Gundam Wing or anything pertaining to it. So please don't sue me. That would be very, very bad!  
  
  
  
1 Prologue  
  
Her mind was made up. She would leave. They would understand. They would have to understand. She was still much a child; more than she was a queen or a leader.  
  
"How could someone with hardly any life experience lead so many people?" she asked herself. She looked sadly around the room, at the life she had learned to cope with. She had grown attached to the people here. Life could lead no where here. She marched out of the room and said her good-byes to the life she had lead before, for a new and hopefully brighter one.  
  
  
  
In the business office she met with her brother. She had discussed her actions with him before, now it was finally time to make them a reality.  
  
"Hello Milliardo, I've finally chosen my time to leave." She smiled at the crooked grin on his face. He would miss her, but he knew this was what she needed more than anything. She could not grow in the environment that she had created for herself. She was still too much of a child, a teenager, innocent, but too wise from the war to be called young.  
  
He nodded and said, " I'll tell them, don't worry just go ahead and go. You don't need to think about any of this anymore. Go find your path in life."  
  
She smiled and knew he understood her. She turned on her heal and headed for the plane that would take her to her new life. She laughed at the thought of him standing in front of the council and telling them that their Vice Foreign Minister was gone. He'd have a tough time on his hands, but he knew what he was getting into.  
  
"Maybe he'll get Noin to tell them", she laughed even more at that. 


	2. Chapter 1

Nope, don't own it… dangit I wish I did!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jade lifted her aqua eyes and smiled at her best friend. "Hey Kara!" Kara was a tall slim girl with long black hair. She was currently fuming and you could tell.  
  
Kara trudged up to her and flopped down. She threw her books down in frustration. "You will not believe this when I tell you! I have to put up with three, THREE classes with that jerk!"  
  
"Aw… Kara you're overexaggerating. He's not that bad." She giggled at her friend's discomfort.  
  
"Yea you can say that all you want, you don't have to deal with him all day!" Kara was now waving her arms dramatically like the world was ending. "I hate the guy Jade! He once tried hitting on me by saying 'Hey baby, wanna go back to my place and mess around?'! Ugh! He's trash! I don't think I'll be able to handle him for 5 hours a day! Jeffery Dominez, he's just a dumb jock who thinks he can have everything he wants."  
  
Jade laughed at her friend and went back to her book. She didn't have another class until 3 so she was just sitting around campus under one of the giant magnolia trees relaxing. She loved the smell of magnolias. Kara was still ranting and when she noticed that Jade had stopped listening she decided to bug her a little bit. She looked down at the selection in Jade's hand and started cracking up.  
  
"In His Heart again?!" she fell over laughing at Jade's taste in literature. Jade blushed several shades of pink and then swatted Kara with the aforementioned book. "What is it with you and your trashy romance novels? Are you that desperate Jade?" Kara yelled for everyone within a mile to hear. Jade's eyes became as wide as saucers, and she tried to crawl farther under the tree to hide from the people that were now staring. Kara just kept on laughing at her.  
  
"Thanks Kara!" Jade hissed. She picked up her blanket and stalked off back to the dorm so she could keep a little bit of her pride intact. When she got to her room she collapsed on the couch with a giant sigh. Her golden hair flared out around her face.  
  
She missed him. She couldn't find anyone else who even compared to him. That was why she always read the books. She loved romance, but she didn't want anyone but him. She could imagine two people happy together and she would get lost in the pages for a small stretch of time. In her imagination it was always herself with him.  
  
"What am I doing?! I can't keep this up. He left. I haven't seen him in over two years; he won't come back." She said to herself. She sighed and walked into the bedroom placing the book back in its designated spot; right beside a worn teddy bear with a faded red ribbon around its neck.  
  
"I need a shower." Jade walked into the bathroom and let the water steam up in her face before stepping in to feel the wonderfully hot liquid run over her body. She immediately felt relieved. Popping open the lavender scented body wash she smiled to herself and began to clean her mind as well as her body.  
  
Kara walked in to the sound of water running. She grinned and figured that maybe she had gone a bit too far with the embarrassing thing. Lately Jade had seemed more stressed than usual and Kara just wanted to bring her back to reality by joking around a bit. It hadn't worked. Kara ran to her room and grabbed her boom box. She slipped in the 10 Things I Hate About You soundtrack. She put it up as loud as it would go and pushed play. Kara grabbed a spoon out of the drawer and belted out with the CD.  
  
Jade stepped out of the bathroom laughing. "I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me." A brush held in her hand as an impromptu microphone. Kara danced around the living room with a spoon as her mic and the girls just laughed and flopped on the couch when the song finished.  
  
"Thanks, Kara. I needed that."  
  
"No problemo," Kara grinned. "What's been up with you lately Jade? You're not being yourself. You seem down about something."  
  
"Nothing, don't worry about it. I'm fine, really. I've just been trying to sort out some things in my past."  
  
"Oh, I understand then." Kara conceded.  
  
  
  
"Welcome to Cerina College. You must be Hayden. I'm Gloria. Here are your classes that you're scheduled to take. Have a nice day Mr. Pierce." The woman smiled just a little too sweetly for his liking.  
  
He nodded and took his papers. This would be interesting. School, he'd never done this before. He had a single room, since he had specifically requested one and there were several available. He was relieved that he wouldn't have to put up with anyone else. He was here to learn, to observe, to be a teenager.  
  
He found his room to his liking; plain and orderly.  
  
He wanted see what kind of a new life he would lead here, so he left the room to go for a walk around the campus.  
  
  
  
Jade smiled as the late summer air whispered across her face. She loved to be outside when there was no one around and she could be in her own little world. Her favorite spot was calling to her. Rounding the path to the gardens, she sensed something amiss. Jade whirled around only to find random squirrels scurrying around looking for dropped acorns. "I'm getting as bad as Mariah," she thought to herself," she is always paranoid something's going to happen."  
  
If there was one thing that Jade loved about this college, it was the grounds. There were several lush gardens and even a brook with a waterfall flowing through the campus. Jade walked up to her favorite tree and smiled at it as if it were an old friend greeting her home again. She ran her finger over an old carving in the scratchy old gray trunk. She had no idea who had put it there or what they meant it to stand for. But she liked to pretend that it was for two lovers who were now happy together and growing old side by side. She grabbed hold of one of the branches and climbed up to her special spot. The branches were so close in the old magnolia that they made a sort of seat near the middle of the tree. She liked to go sit there when she was feeling lonely; especially when she was thinking of him. The sweet melody of the stream found her closing her eyes and listening as if it could tell her its lonely story.  
  
After a little while of daydreaming and just letting the time flow by with the song of the brook she glanced down at her watch and realized that she was going to be late to English if she didn't run. Jumping from branch to branch she dashed out of the tree and sprinted to her next class, catching a glance of another person, but not taking the time to see who it was.  
  
  
  
Hayden couldn't believe his eyes. Had he really just seen Relena? 


	3. Chapter 2

Still don't own them….  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
Hayden spun around to see if he could spot the girl. She was long gone, if she had even been there. His eyes might have been playing tricks on him again. He often dreamed of seeing her again, but he knew that it wasn't possible. She would never take him; he would never let her. He didn't deserve such a woman as Relena.  
  
She was so perfect. She stood strong in adversity and was unmoving in the face of danger. She was pure, untouched by blood-soaked hands; hands like his. He didn't deserve her. He was a soldier, he had taken so many lives. The tormented screams of the dying still echoed in his head. No, he could not have her. He would not let her degrade herself with his love.  
  
"Love?" he asked himself. It could not possibly be love, could it? He needed more time to think. Now was not the time, he wanted to find out if that really was Relena.  
  
"If that was her, why is she here?"  
  
  
  
Jade sat down with a thud in her seat near the back. Her hair was in disarray and her jeans had a nice dark green grass stain on the knee from where she had jumped from the tree. She smiled anyway.  
  
"I still smell like magnolia." She thought contentedly. She was still sitting around smiling and daydreaming when the Red Pen Nazi came in. She took one look at Jade and made up her mind to wipe the smile off of her happy little face.  
  
"Students take out the reports that were due today. I want you to read yours over again. Find what is wrong with it and fix it, and when you're done with that look at what you don't think is wrong and fix that garbage as well." Her shoulders snapped with every word that came off of her venomous tongue.  
  
Jade was still thinking on the second row, completely oblivious to the demonic teacher in the front. Ms. Pitner smirked at this. "Jade Sommers! Please come to the front row and read your report aloud. I'm sure we will all be moved by another one of you elegant writings." Jade's head snapped up at the mention of her name. "Oh man, I left my paper in the room! I didn't have time to go back to get it! Think, Jade think!"  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Pitner I sort of forgot to bring my report today." She managed to squeak out to her triumphant teacher.  
  
"Well, well, Ms. Sommers you disappoint me. I want you to leave, and don't come back until you have completed today's assignment and another on how you are irresponsible." Ms. Pitner marched up to Jade's desk and looked down at her condescendingly. "This must be completed by 3:00 sharp on Thursday, is that clear?"  
  
Jade had long since sunk down into her chair trying to hide from the icicles the teacher's eyes were shooting her way. She nodded and grabbed her notebook, which she had brought because it doubled as her journal.  
  
"Perhaps next time you can share your wonderful skills with us." The Pit said sarcastically.  
  
When Jade reached the other side of the door she was furious. "How can that old bag treat me like this? She just wants to see everyone unhappy, just like herself!" Her good mood now ruined, she decided she needed to go work some anger out. First things first, go back to the room to change into exercise clothes.  
  
  
  
Hayden had made his way back to the admissions office to see if he could find the student directory or something to aid his search for her. He was met by the same secretary. "Gloria," he thought cringing at the bubbly high voice he knew would come when she noticed his presence.  
  
"Hayden! Oh, how lovely to have you back. What can I do for you?" she smiled sweetly up to him.  
  
"I need the list of students that go to this school." He stated simply.  
  
"Oh certainly, honey. Sit down and make yourself comfortable, I'll go grab it real quick." She said while shuffling to the back of the small overly decorated room and rifling through a file cabinet. "Here it is, love. Say, what did you need this for anyway?" she questioned.  
  
"I was just curious to see if I knew anyone here." Hayden said trying to get the file and get away from this woman as fast as he could. She handed him the folder and watched him walk out of the door.  
  
"What a sweet young man."  
  
  
  
Hayden made his way back to his cold and empty dorm. He decided it was best to unpack first. He went through his neatly folded clothes and his necessities. He had no pleasurable items locked up in his suitcases. He was still a pilot at heart, structured with a no-nonsense attitude.  
  
He picked up his laptop and hooked it up. No mail, as usual. Ever since he quit going on missions he was worthless to Dr. J. and the rest of the professors. He didn't keep in touch with the other pilots either. When he had left, he thought he wouldn't want to have anything to do with them. He now regretted his choice. He even missed Duo's loud mouth at 2 AM.  
  
He sat down and started to leaf through the pages of names, searching for one in particular. Hope seemed to consume him. He wanted her to be there. After he had left he found himself missing her more than anyone else. He thought about her a lot, and yet he had made up his mind not to define what he felt for her. Without classifying his feelings as something. So that he wouldn't have to find the reasons for it being what it was.  
  
He never found her name, but he did not give up his search for her. She could have used an alias just like him. She was a high-profile person trying to lay low. A noise filled the small room. Hayden laughed as he looked at the source of the noise. "Well I guess I need some food," he laughed. He walked out of his room to go find a nice place to eat.  
  
  
  
Jade was still attacking the punching bag with vigor. "That b****, I HATE Ms. Pitner. She just had to go and ruin my good day, didn't she?" Jade was streaming out random little insults at the teacher. She had actually acquired a small audience.  
  
"Who knew Jade could do that?" Mariah said, looking at her friend with new respect in her eyes. "Well at least now when we're walking together alone I don't need to worry about someone messing with us!" she giggled.  
  
Kara rolled her eyes at the short, bouncy little brunette. Kara liked the girl, but her paranoia could get annoying. Jade was still throwing punches and kicks at the bag. Kara decided she had had enough.  
  
"Yo, Jade. I'm starving, girl! Let's get some food!"  
  
Jade came out of her own adrenaline-shrouded world and saw a lot of people staring at her and she jumped. "Heh, I didn't know I was such a big attraction." She thought.  
  
"Yea sure Kara! Lemme grab a shower first, I'm drenched!" She grabbed her gym bag and ran for the showers. Mariah and Kara just shrugged and waited for their friend to get done.  
  
  
  
Hayden grabbed his sub and munched. He walked to the waterfall to eat because it was such a peaceful place. He watched the setting sun play with the water and create small rainbows across the rocks beside the brook. The light played off of the trees and the wind was flowing through the trees creating a low hum, which mixed with the brook's music, creating a welcoming atmosphere. It was perfect for a sunset picnic in the warm summer air. He dropped onto the ground and laid back. He closed his eyes and just let the air run over him. Tonight would be a great night. He would relax and enjoy these small pleasures that surrounded him.  
  
  
  
Jade and her friends were at the local pizza shack. They laughed at today's happenings and gulped down soda and pizza.  
  
"And then, he asked me if I wanted a date." Mariah laughed.  
  
"What did you tell him?" Jade gawked.  
  
"Well, of course I said yes. The poor guy had just fallen down the trail and rolled into the stream just to talk to me!"  
  
Kara was laughing so hard she snorted. Jade and Mariah just looked at her and started laughing harder. They stopped laughing when they heard a masculine voice ask, "What's so funny girls?"  
  
Kara scowled up at whom she had deemed public enemy number 1. "Go away Jeffery, we were enjoying our meal. Don't ruin it for us."  
  
"Aw, Kara babe, don't be like that! I'll make it up to you later on tonight, alright sexy?"  
  
Kara just got up and walked to the pool tables to see another friend. Jeffery sat down in her evacuated seat. "So, Jade, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a little bit."  
  
Mariah gave Jade a funny look. Jade just shrugged, "Sure Jeffery. What do you want to talk about?"  
  
Jeffery said," Not here, can you go for a walk?"  
  
"NO! She cannot go for a walk alone with you." Kara stepped back to the table and firmly stated her opinion.  
  
"I wasn't asking you." Jeffery glared at her.  
  
"Sure I guess." Jade said. She grabbed her wallet and threw down some bills and got up to leave with Jeffery.  
  
"Jade, are you sure you don't want company?" Kara asked, concerned.  
  
"I'll be fine, you're being like Mariah!" Mariah pouted at the mention of this and the other two girls just laughed.  
  
  
  
"So Jeffery what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Jade said as they walked around one of the many paths on campus. She was admiring the stars when she felt his arm snake its way around her waist. She pulled out of his grasp and looked him in the face. "I asked what you wanted, Jeffery."  
  
"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to go for a walk with you. I thought I'd save you from those two sluts you were with."  
  
"They're not sluts, Jeffery. They are my friends. If there is nothing that you want to speak to me about I think I'll just be on my way now." She started to leave, but he caught her arm in an iron grip. She looked down at his hand, "Let go of me."  
  
"Now, don't go and ruin our date. It was just starting to get fun." He sneered.  
  
"Hn." There was a dull thud and then Jade felt Jeffery's hand slip from her arm as the man slumped to the ground in front of her. She raised her eyes from Jeffery's fallen form, and saw her savior lurking in the shadows.  
  
"Heero…?"  
  
  
  
Please read and review!!! The more feedback I get the faster I'll try and write more! 


	4. Chapter3

1 Chapter 3  
  
"Heero is that you?" Jade peered into the shadows, but couldn't see any of the features of the dark form from where he stood.  
  
He couldn't bring himself to say anything. He didn't know what to say; she was beautiful. That was all that he was able to think. His mind chanted over and over about every detail of her beauty that was highlighted by the intense moonlight. "A celestial glow, perfect for such an angel." He thought. His mind dwelled on the way the moon shone off of her hair giving her a silver aura. Her eyes were bold blue and searching. Searching…? For him!  
  
"Relena…" was all the perfect soldier could muster. He stepped out of the shadows and into her view. She had hoped that it was him, but she couldn't really believe it until she saw him. A rush of emotions overcame her as she looked at the man before her. He was gorgeous. His brown unruly hair was still the same, but almost everything else had changed. He had grown much taller, and he had filled out. She looked up into his Prussian blue eyes and smiled; Jeffery long forgotten.  
  
"Where were you? Why are you here?" She said breathlessly as she tried to still the emotions coursing through her blood stream. She didn't know what to feel; she was confused on why he would be here, she was excited beyond belief that the man she loved was standing right in front of her once again. She could hardly help from reaching out to see if he was really there or not. "Heero?" she asked when he didn't answer her.  
  
"I am here, Relena, to be a student. I did not know you were here." He said coldly, trying to mask the strange feelings he was going through.  
  
"Oh, I see." She said, hurt and confused by his frigid reply. "I guess I need to get back to my room now. Kara and Mariah will get worried." She said as she turned so that he would not be able to read her eyes. She wanted to cry, but kept her eyes clear. She would not be weak in front of him. She promised herself that when she was only 16.  
  
"I never said that was a bad thing, Relena." He said a bit softer, noticing her subdued demeanor. He took hold of her elbow as she was turning to leave and spun her gently back around to face him. "Would you like to continue this walk with me? We need to catch up on some things." He found himself easily slipping into a relaxed mood with her around.  
  
She smiled at him and nodded. "I'd love to."  
  
A small groan came from the ground as Jeffery came to. He looked up and saw Jade with Hayden and growled, "What the hell is going on?" Heero just looked at him as if he were the most insignificant parasite the world had ever seen. He towered over Jeffery, "You were just finishing your walk and going back to your dorm."  
  
"The hell I was!" Jeffery was enraged. "Get the f*** away from my date, you pompous a**!" He stood and puffed up as big as he could. Heero was a bit smaller than Jeffery, but he knew he would have no trouble beating the moron. Heero pushed Relena behind him and prepared to fight. Relena saw that this was about to come to blows and quickly pulled Heero aside.  
  
"Let him be, he doesn't know what he's getting into." She stated calmly so she could get her point across to Heero. Just then Jeffery kicked Heero's foot out from under him, but Heero quickly distributed his weight to his other foot. Hayden glared at Jeffery.  
  
"You wanna fight? You got it." Heero swiftly kicked Jeffery hard in the stomach and sent him flying backwards. Jeffery stumbled back a few steps and bent over to catch his breath, which had coincidentally been knocked out of him. Heero waited for Jeffery to recover, so that it would be a bit fairer. Jeffery came barreling after Heero, who easily dodged the attack. He had forgotten that Relena was hiding behind him, though. Jeffery ran straight into her and punched her in the face. Heero saw red. He picked up Jeffery and started attacking him with a force so powerful that even Heero didn't know he possessed it. He backed Jeffery into a tree and continued to beat the low-life until he went limp and slumped onto the ground. Heero would have continued even then, if Relena had not stopped him. She saw him beating Jeffery mercilessly and pulled Heero back.  
  
Heero came out of the haze of rage that had consumed him to see Relena's searching eyes locked on his. He then looked past her to see the bloodied pulp of Jeffery's form.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said, ashamed of his inability to control himself. He looked back to her and found her cheek was swelling under right her eye, and it already had a purple mark where he had hit her. He moved to touch her cheek.  
  
She drew in a sharp breath and jumped away as soon as his fingers glided lightly over her cheek. She had forgotten about the dulled ache. He looked at her worriedly.  
  
"We need to get ice on this and let me have a look at it in better light." He stated protectively.  
  
"It's just a bruise. It'll heal in time." She smiled at his tone.  
  
"I don't care, I want to check it out. My dorm is about half a mile down this path, is it ok if we go there?" He looked at her questioningly. He didn't know if she would be comfortable in private with him.  
  
He was considering her feelings; she didn't know what to say. He seemed to have changed so much from the boy she knew so long ago, but there was still a connection between them. She could feel it hovering in the air as she nodded her assent. On the way back, they were silent, but they didn't need words right now. They had eachother's company and that was all that the two required at the moment.  
  
When they reached the dorm, Heero unlocked the door and walked into his room. Relena had to chuckle at the décor. Of course Heero would have a plain room, nothing of color or fun anywhere. She would have to spruce it up later as a joke on him. He turned swiftly and looked closely at her cheek. He was so close to her, she could smell him. He smelled of aftershave and peppermints. She found herself being propelled forward unconsciously. She was shocked back to reality when he pulled away to go get ice.  
  
"Damn, what am I doing?" She chided herself under her breath, although she didn't really mind that much. Heero came back with an ice bag and held it to her sore cheek. She smiled a thank you to him and sat down on his bed. "So, Heero, what's been going on?"  
  
"Nothing, I quit accepting missions and decided school was a good choice." He sighed. Heero bustled about the room doing nothing, but keeping himself busy. Keeping himself away from Relena. "And you, what's your story?"  
  
She looked up at him surprised; she hadn't expected him to ask about her. "Well, I left. I couldn't take the pressures of making decisions for the whole world when I was only sixteen. I had no idea how to lead the world; I was just doing what I thought would be the best. But really all of my decisions were nothing but educated guesses and some really smart behind the scenes people. I just didn't know what to do with myself anymore. I wanted a semi-normal life. I found one here. No one knows who I really am, they all just think I'm another student. I like it here, it's nice to blend in." She looked up at him to gauge his response.  
  
He smirked at her. "Actually, that's basically, exactly why I'm here."  
  
She grinned. "Heero, thank you for helping me out tonight. I really appreciate it. I don't know what I would have done…" she looked down at the floor imagining what would have happened. Heero noticed this and quickly changed the subject.  
  
"So, what classes are you taking?" Searching for any subject besides the one dwelling in her head.  
  
"Oh, I uhm… have English Monday and Wednesdays at 3, Math at 4 on Thursdays and Fridays and other random art classes and things. And I'm on the track team!" Proudly smiling up at him from her vantagepoint on the bed as she said the last one.  
  
Heero chuckled. "Is that so? Well, I was actually thinking about doing some sports. I don't know what though."  
  
"Track! You'd love it. It really is great." She replied. Her eyes caught on the digital clock beside Heero's laptop. "Oh my God! It's 3 I told Kara I'd be back by 1 30! I have to leave. Oh, and by the way, I'm Jade Sommers. Nice to meet you." She smiled and offered her hand.  
  
He took her hand with a small smile, "And I'm Hayden Carson. Hey Jade, can I see you again sometime?"  
  
Her eyes widened at his unexpected response. "Sure… when?"  
  
"Tomorrow, lunch?"  
  
Her face lit up and she smiled as big as her swollen cheek would allow without much pain. "Certainly."  
  
Heero walked her back to her dorm and said goodnight to her, completely oblivious of a pair of people with vicious intentions talking in the shadows of a magnolia tree.  
  
  
  
A figure approached the slouching figure under the tree. "What happened Jeffery?" The figure said icily.  
  
"She got away. Target unobtained."  
  
"I don't like failure. Get her next time or I will personally see that you won't have another chance."  
  
" Yes sir!" He picked himself off of the ground and saluted. 


	5. Chapter 4

Nope, don't own them, wish I did.  
  
Thanx you guys for being patient… I had a bit of writer's block with this chapter.  
  
1 Chapter 4  
  
"JADE!!!! Where have you been!?" Kara screamed, waving her flashlight and baseball bat that she had acquired to go search for the missing teen. Her face was a mixture of relief and anger. Bright red ears were peaking their way through her long black hair, portraying how deeply Kara was concerned for her friend, and how freaked she was now. Her hands ground across the handle of the bat and she was grinding her teeth as well.  
  
" Er…. Uhm…well… I ran into an old friend. Heh heh heh…" Jade let her hair fall in her face to cover the massive bruise forming on her cheek. She figured that if she hid it well enough, Kara wouldn't be able to see it in the dim light. " I found out that an old friend of mine is a new student here. I stayed at his dorm for a little bit longer than I expected to."  
  
Kara's eyes lit up. " A new guy!!! Spill!" The bat fell from her hands with a soft thud on the carpet. Jade watched the weapon hit the floor and tactfully put her hand on her face to conceal the bruise even more effectively.  
  
" I don't really feel like talking about it right now Kara. I'm really tired. I promise to tell you all about it tomorrow, OK?" She caught the look of suppressed disappointment in her friend's face, but Kara could live. She had lived through bigger problems than this.  
  
Jade reached the haven of her room and sighed in relief. "Kara would have gone straight after Jeffery with that bat and maybe a shotgun if she had caught sight of that bruise." She thought. " What can I tell her it was, well, that she'll believe anyway." Jade let her body go limp and collapsed onto her feather mattress. She loved just sinking into the soft, comfy bed. It smelled like her old home. The scent had yet to wear away; she hoped it never would.  
  
"Heero" she smiled as his name rolled off of her lips and she realized he was actually there this time. He was around. She could once more see him, be near him, and with that realization all the feelings she had tried to hold back came flooding forward. She burst into tears, feeling happy and yet worthless at the same time. She cried herself to sleep that night.  
  
  
  
Hayden didn't know what to think. He had hoped, wished that she was really here, but he didn't really think that it would happen. A thought flashed by his eyes. He had let her get hurt. She was in pain right now because of him. Had he not vowed to protect her? And look what he had done, let her get hurt because of a fight he had refused to walk away from. Anger at Jeffery and at himself boiled inside his mind. He would apologize tomorrow. He would try at least. He had never done something like that before.  
  
  
  
"Jaaaaaaaade… get up, you're gonna be late… again" Kara was screaming again. It seemed to Jade that that was the thing that Kara was the best at, screaming.  
  
"Five more minutes…" Jade pulled the pillow over her head. She winced a little as it came in contact with her swollen cheek. Her bruise… then Heero really was here. She smiled and quickly jumped out of bed and dressed.  
  
Kara walked over to the door and opened it " Get out of be….. uh… you're… uhm…. Up." She almost fainted on the spot. Jade never got up on time for anything. " This guy must really have her going." Kara grinned at the thought until she caught sight of a dark colored swollen mass on Jade's cheek.  
  
"What the hell happened to you!?"  
  
" I uh… turned around really fast yesterday when I heard my old friend calling me. I was so surprised I forgot that I had just come out of a magnolia tree. Hehe… I kinda turned around really quick and bonked myself." Jade scratched the back of her head and chuckled embarassedly, all the while praying that Kara bought it.  
  
"Girl, you are about the most klutzy person I know." Kara snickered.  
  
Jade looked down at her clock and realized that she needed to get moving if she was going to make it to French on time. "Erk! Gotta go!" She hugged Kara and ran past her grabbing a pop tart on the way out.  
  
  
  
Jade made her way through French and smiled as she walked out to the gardens afterward. She would meet Heero here today. "Heh, who would have thought that Heero and I would be having lunch together enjoying eachother's company. Well, at least I'll enjoy his company."  
  
"Hello, Jade" came a deep voice from behind her. Not the strong voice she had been hoping for, but a voice tinged with a biting anger. Jade's eyes got hard and she turned to Jeffery.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Now why would I do that?"  
  
"I don't want to be around you, please go away." She said through her teeth. She was seething, but felt a little bit scared of him. Jade held her head high and level, trying not to let him see her nervousness.  
  
"I don't have to go anywhere, I'm allowed to be here."  
  
"I would leave if I were you." Joined another even deeper voice. Hayden stalked over to Jade and stood protectively in front of her. Jeffery turned on his heel and walked away, clearly accepting that he was outmatched at the moment.  
  
"Don't worry Relena, I won't let that stop me…" Jeffery stated under his breath as he walked through the garden toward an unknown destination.  
  
"Are you alright, Relena?" Heero looked at her as if Jeffery had done her more harm. He was worried that the girl would feel threatened by the mere presence of Jeffery. He was even worried that she would feel uneasy around him. He was the one who let her get hurt, after-all. Heero's head fell in shame. How could he face her now that he was the cause of her pain? He didn't really have a choice; he was here now, standing in front of her.  
  
Jade watched Hayden with acute interest, he seemed upset or confused about something. She searched her mind for anything that she had done, but came up empty. "I'm fine Heero, thanks. I have to say you have impeccable timing though." Her smiled radiated from her face and when Hayden looked up his heart skipped a beat. She was smiling for him, at him. He loved the way she looked when she was happy. It made her pretty face even more beautiful.  
  
"Well, about lunch, do you have anything in mind or do you want to check out what I've planned?" He smiled at his secret. Relena eyed him apprehensively.  
  
"What exactly do you have planned?" Obviously he was happy to see her if he went through the trouble to plan something for her. Well, either that or he just wanted to kill her. Old memories flooded her mind. The days with all the Gundam pilots and being Queen of the World. A small smile filled with lost times and fond memories fluttered across her soft pale pink lips. She missed them, all of them. But the one she had missed the most was standing right in front of her and all she could think of was to smile shyly at him. He really had changed, and she wondered if he had changed as much mentally as he had physically.  
  
"I've actually planned a little picnic, that is if you don't mind eating on a blanket. And if you'll just follow me, my lady." He spoke teasingly, using a respectful term to hint at her rank, and to loosen her up a bit. She was slightly tense, he could tell. Relena showed her bright smile to Heero and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Well all right then, good sir." She grinned. Heero led her through the gardens to a giant magnolia. Relena recognized the tree as the one she always loved to climb, her comfort zone. A pale blue blanket was laid at the bottom of the tree with a wicker picnic basket set on it. Relena took in the scene and looked at Heero's back and wondered when he had grown fond of romantic settings, cause this was definitely romantic. It was the prettiest spot on campus, well at least from Relena's point of view. The brook gurgled right beside the old magnolia, which was in full bloom, and a waterfall rushed a little way upstream.  
  
Heero took her hand in an uncharacteristic move, which shocked Relena almost out of her skin. She looked down at the warm connection between herself and Heero.  
  
"Heero, it's beautiful."  
  
"I thought you'd like it." He smiled that she was enjoying his date so much. Date? He shrugged; yea it was a date.  
  
Heero sat down on the blanket and began to open the basket to eat; Relena however had other ideas.  
  
"I'm not quite hungry yet. When's your next class?"  
  
" Not until uhm….3: 30… why?"  
  
"Good." A mischievous grin spread across her face as she dashed into the branches overhead. Heero grinned and followed suit. He searched for her and finally found her sitting on a branch about half way up the tree. The branch made a perfect little seat and there was an opening in the branches in front of her to let her have a sort of window to look out over the brook and waterfall. The light came flowing in through the window and cast a light green luminescence across her. A magnolia bid was positioned right beside her soft cheek. Heero just stopped in his tracks. He stared at her; if he thought she was beautiful before, he was blown away now.  
  
She turned her head and smiled at him. "C'mon, I want you to see my special spot." He climbed closer to her and sat on a branch beside her. "I've never shown anyone this spot. It is my own personal haven. I can come here and feel at peace no matter what. Who would be able to not feel at peace here? Here, come look." She pulled on his wrist as she said the last sentence, drawing him nearer. He leaned over her shoulder to better see the view, as he did that he caught the scent of her hair. She smelled as much of magnolia tree as the blossom that caressed her face a moment ago. The view really was breathtaking, but that was not what Heero was concentrating on. He was so caught up in her presence that he didn't notice that she had turned around. Relena felt brave at that moment, in her place of refuge. She reached out her arms and wrapped them around his strong frame and drew him even closer to her body. Heero didn't know what to think, but responded in kind and smiled into her hair.  
  
"Hm… I think our food is getting cold." Relena laughed into Heero's chest and took another long breath before letting go. Heero took a little longer to let her go. He held her in his arms enjoying the moment. Heero stopped hugging her and just fell backwards.  
  
"HEERO!" Relena screamed. She quickly grabbed the nearest branch and looked down. Her eyes searched the ground, but found no fallen angel. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind, strong arms wrapped around her small waist and picked her up. She found herself falling. She tried to scream, but could. Before she knew it, she was safely on the ground and laying down on the blanket with Heero standing over her laughing. She quickly regained her composure and stood up with a giant smile and thunked him on his head. "Right, so superman, what's for lunch?"  
  
The wicker basket was open for her viewing pleasure. Heero picked up two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches out of the basket and placed one before himself and on in front of Relena. "The man who saved the world eats peanut butter and jelly?" Relena asked incredulously.  
  
"Yea, don't you?" He grinned in response. He pulled out two pears and a couple of water bottles.  
  
She smiled at him; he was being very cute with this whole lunch thing. They ate happily and just chatted about old times and who was doing what now and who had gotten married and so on. When the couple finished Heero helped Relena up. "Now I have something to show you, unless you've already found it before me."  
  
The brook flowed gently on its course as the two walked past it toward the waterfall. He grabbed her hand and jumped into the waterfall, pulling her with him. She gasped as the cool water flooded over her body. Silently she thanked herself for picking out a shirt that was not white. Looking around, she found she was inside some kind of cave. The beam of a flashlight washed over the walls and Heero led her deeper inside of the cavern. She followed, completely overtaken by the surroundings she found herself so suddenly in.  
  
"Heero do you know where this leads?"  
  
"Not exactly, I haven't explored it all. But if we go up here a few more turns I think you'll like the surprise I have for you." They walked a few hundred more yards and the tunnel branched. Heero took the right tunnel. In the dark Relena could still hear the water flowing around her and wondered where the sound was coming from. She found out soon enough. Heero turned another corner and stayed close to the wall, forgetting to tell Relena to follow suit. Relena plunged into the cold, black water and immediately panicked. A strong arm once again encircled her waist and pulled her back up to the surface. She panted for breath when her head broke the surface.  
  
"Relena, are you alright?" She responded with a weak dazed nod. "I'm sorry, uh… I forgot to tell you to stick close to me and do what I do…" Relena cut her eyes up at him.  
  
"You forgot?" She tried to keep a straight face, but eventually started giggling. "It's alright, don't worry about it." Heero hoisted himself out of the water and leaned down to grab Relena's arm to help her up. She shivered slightly the rest of the walk. Up ahead Relena spotted a dim light coming out of another passage. She walked behind Heero until they came to the passage and turned into it.  
  
A room lit by candles set in many different locations was what their eyes found. Another blanket was rolled out on the floor beside a back lit pool of water. The water glowed a radiant blue and made the whole setting seem as if it were out of a fairy tale. Two plates with cheesecake and strawberry topping were set out on the blanket. Relena's breath caught in her throat. It was even prettier than the picnic. "It is so beautiful down here. I didn't even know this place existed." She shivered again and Heero came up behind her and placed his warm arms around her small frame. Relena leaned into his chest thankful for the extra warmth and happy that Heero would allow her this comfort. He was full of surprises it seemed. They sat down together; she still cuddled up to him for "warmth." He picked up the food and gave her one and placed his off to the side. Picking up the deep blue blanket, he wrapped himself and Relena up together so that the chilling air of the caverns wouldn't affect them so much. Relena smiled at his consideration.  
  
"Thank you. Cheesecake?" she offered him a bite. He smiled and ate the bit of cheesecake from the tip of her fork. He offered her some of his in the same manner and she eyed him cautiously before taking the bite.  
  
"It's not like I poisoned the cake Relena." He quipped good-naturedly.  
  
"I know, I just… well, I don't know." She blushed.  
  
"I decided not to kill you a long time ago, don't worry so much."  
  
"If you say so." She punctuated this with a dab of strawberry sauce on his nose. She grinned and hopped up so he could not repeat the action. "So why is this water lighted and the other completely dark?"  
  
Heero grinned at her and wiped off the tip of his nose and said, "Because that leads outside." She felt stupid, but decided just to roll with it.  
  
"Where is it exactly? Are we still on campus?"  
  
"Actually this is almost directly beside my dorm." He stated.  
  
"Interesting. I need to leave soon though. I have a music class to get to and I need a shower before hand." He nodded. His eye traveled up her figure and he caught himself staring at the beautiful woman before him. Her wet clothes showed off every curve, he found himself just taken away with unholy thoughts concerning the woman who stood so innocently before him. He shook his head and cleared his thoughts and led her to the pool of water.  
  
"You go first. I'll be right behind you." He told her reassuringly. She quirked her eyebrow at him and dove head first, unafraid to be by herself. She popped up on the other side and swam to shore, he was right. It really was right beside his dorm. She got out and waited for Heero to follow. A few seconds later Heero swam out of the water and the two walked back to Relena's dorm.  
  
"Thanks for lunch Heero. I'd like to do it again sometime. Are you free tomorrow night?" She smiled up at him hopefully.  
  
"Yea, I'm free."  
  
"Great! See ya then. Uhm… meet me at the tree again? I'll be there at 6:30." She leaned up to him and hugged him one last time.  
  
"Sounds good to me, see you at track practice tonight as well." He smirked down at her surprised face.  
  
"You actually joined?! Awesome! See ya!" With that see turned and walked into her dorm. All Heero was left with was the vision of her retreating figure and her promise to see him again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alright you guys… Tell me how I did.. I need feedback. Please Review!!!!  
  
Any suggestions are welcome. Where should Relena take Heero?  
  
Thanks for reading it! If I get 10 more reviews I'll try to speed up the next chapter!  
  
* Cerina * 


	6. Chapter 5

No, I don't own them, nor am I making money off of them (dangit). So don't hurt me!!!! Er. :hides from readers: I know I haven't written in a while. Sorry, I just got disillusioned with the story. But hopefully I'll be writing a lot more now. Gomen. Please Read and Review. It really helps me to see that someone likes the story. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Relena hummed Jimmy Eat World's "Sweetness" all the way up the stairs. Kara noticed something was up since the normally reserved girl had a little bounce in her step and she was smiling, deep in thought. Not to mention the fact that she was soaking wet. "Oh, I gotta hear this. What happened little miss happy-go-lucky? Why are you in such a good mood?" Kara said intrigued by her friend's odd behavior. "Nothing. well none of your business anyway," Jade said with a coy smile. She grinned at Kara with a twinkle in her eye. "Oh man, this must be major. Tell meeeeee!!!" Kara pleaded with her best friend, pouting like a small child. "Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaseeeeee?" "No." Jade grinned at just the thought of what she was putting her friend through. It was amusing to have Kara so curious and not letting her know. Running her hand through her wet blonde hair Jade flounced into the shared living room and plopped down on the couch. "Why do you care so much anyway, Kara? It's not like you know him or anything." The TV sounded too loud to her distracted mind, so Jade turned the disconcerting thing off. She twirled her hair and smiled to herself. Kara threw the sopping girl a towel, annoyed. "Fine! If you're not going to tell me you could at least be on time to the history of music." Kara grinned impishly at her friend. She knew very well that there was no way Jade could make it to the class on time now. Jade jumped up looking exasperatedly at Kara. "Aaaaarrrrrgggg! I completely forgot!!!" She ran into her room shrugged into dry clothes in record time and took off. Kara was waiting for her by the door. She was still grinning and Jade glared as she tried to scoot by her. Kara just held out Jade's music notebook to her and laughed. Jade blushed. "I really gotta learn to take care of myself. heh." Kara strutted into the other room to go get ready for her English class.  
  
Jade slipped into the classroom and slid into the closest desk. She prayed her teacher wouldn't notice. "Nice of you to join us Jade." The voice of the professor floated to her. "Sorry Ms. Lander! I was just a little caught up in my own thoughts, I didn't realize the time. sorry." "It's fine. Just don't make it an everyday occurrence." The teacher smiled up at her benevolently. Jade sighed with relief, 'Why can't every teacher be like Ms. Lander?' She opened her notebook and looked to her left. Regret washed over her at her horrible seating choice. Madison was just glaring at her. Disgust colored every feature in her face. "God, it's bad enough I have to deal with her on track team, but in music too?! I don't wanna have to put up with this." She mumbled under her breath so Madison couldn't hear. Madison leaned over slightly to her," You're pathetic, can't you handle your life so that it at least doesn't interrupt mine?" Madison gave her a bored look that broadcasted the fact that she thought Jade was about the most insignificant thing alive. With a flick of her bright pink pen on the paper Madison was back to her regularly scheduled life. Jade never really understood why Madison loved to make her feel so small.  
  
She tried, she really did, but music just couldn't hold her attention today. Her mind wandered back to the feeling of his arms wrapped around her body, the warmth radiating from his chest. A small contented sigh escaped her lips and fluttered away on a breeze. The window to the small room let in the song of robins and the smell. Always the smell of magnolias in full glory. The professor dismissed class and Jade was on her way.  
  
Jade walked into the dorm to a silence. Of course, she knew that's what it would be like, since Kara had a class at the time. She hugged herself and went to go grab a small blanket since the temperature seemed a little lower than usual. She still had about an hour before she had to get ready for track practice so she decided to sit around and watch something on TV, there had to be something on. right? Wrong. All she got was junk, junk and more junk. Finally tired of the channel flipping she wondered if she should go see him. 'What will he say? What will he do? Did he enjoy himself as much as I did?' She wasted her time away with thoughts like these and daydreams of time to come with him by her side. She didn't even notice the movement in the other room. A hand snaked its way into the room and flicked the lights off quickly retreating to its place. Jade's head snapped up, looking for the offender. A quiet noise came from the room beside her; her room. She got up quietly and edged for the closest object she could use as a weapon, which just so happened to be the toaster. She quickly ran into the next room wielding the toaster as her weapon of choice. Nothing. There was nothing there. Just an open window and curtains fluttering gently in the breeze. Her jaw dropped open. "What the hell?!" Her room was destroyed. Papers crumpled and torn were all over the floor, her bed had been thrown across the small room and all of her precious possessions from home had either been broken or ripped into unrecognizable shreds. Her heart broke as she bent down and picked up a small teddy bear, a red ribbon hung loosely from it's tattered neck, two limbs were gone and an ear and an eye was gone. The stuffing hung from his severed body parts, sad and tormented. Jade started to cry and her body slumped to the floor. She didn't know what to do. "Why..?" She managed to squeak out to the abandoned room before her. Every last thing that had some sort of emotional link between her and her past was gone. She took the tattered teddy bear and carefully placed him back on the shelf he once called home. The only object left was a tiny jewel box that when opened played music, but even it had been smashed. She was too broken to clean up the mess now. The effect of seeing her memories shattered was far greater than she had ever expected. She slowly and painfully got to her knees and stood up. She walked out of the room just in time to miss a pair of eyes peer in from the window smirking in the way they always did. Jade drew in deep breaths and walked slowly in her sad trance of memories. She drew near her place. Relena looked up through the branches of her old friend and a tear fell from her brave eye. She wiped it away angrily. 'What good will crying do? God, I'm such a baby.they were only just a few old toys. I can get over it. Right?' Somehow she could not make herself believe that everything was ok. She grabbed the first branch and twisted her hand around it; the rough bark was a good touch of reality on the girl. They really were just possessions. Representations of the past, not the real things. She climbed with more courage and zeal now as her thoughts lightened considerably. If there was anything that could make her better it was this tree. The sweet scent of magnolia reached her nose as if to agree and assuage any more oncoming unsettlement. "Thank you." she whispered.  
  
Hayden walked back to his dorm to get ready for his try out for the track team. He stretched his well built body wondering why he was really going to join the track team. Shaking his head, he just walked into his room to change clothes. He came out of his room in some running pants and a loose comfortable T-shirt. He suddenly had a feeling that something had gone wrong, but when he turned around to check everything was in order. He shrugged. "Must be nerves."  
  
Jade ran to the track smiling brightly, happy to be over her low. Madison looked at her annoyed. "About time you showed up, Jade." She glossed over her name with the ice of a true bitch. Jade just smiled at her, "Thanks for waiting on me Madison, it means so much to me that you care." Jade was laughing inside but instead of staying to see the shocked look on the girl's face she ran over to the coach. "Hey Coach! Did that new guy come ask to be on the team today? I think he could be really good!" "Yes, Jade, but I'll be the judge of that. He's got his tryout this afternoon. If he's as good as you say he is though, we could give him a scholarship for next year." Jade's face lit up and she nodded happily. Hayden walked up behind the blonde girl softly to avoid detection. He tapped her on the shoulder than laughed out loud when she jumped and made a small squeaking noise. He bent down and pulled out some track shoes. "Where'd you get those on such short notice? I thought you hadn't been planning on joining the track team." Jade queried. "What? You think I didn't train on a track?" His eyes smirked up at her. Jade smiled and started stretching for the warm ups. "So what's your fastest mile anyway? I'm more of a sprinter myself." "Three minutes even." He stated evenly. Jade's jaw hit the floor. "Hayden, that's not humanly possible!" "Oh, no?" He shrugged at her. "I'm more of a sprinter myself though. I might be a bit out of shape though. I haven't been doing combat training for a while. My mile today will probably be three thirty." "Well at least you're modest." Jade smirked sarcastically. She stood up from her stretches and started to walk over to the coach who had called them all over. "This is a new student here; his name is Hayden" the coach said as he pointed at Heero. "He's trying out today and we're all going to watch him. He's gotta perform under pressure anyway." He turned to Heero, "Is that alright with you Hayden?" Hayden nodded. "Alright then we'll start with the 100 yard dash." As Heero set up everyone else made their way to the finish line, Madison lingering behind a little bit trying to catch the eye of Heero. "On your mark, set, *BANG*" Heero took off from the blocks. He slammed through the finish line only eight seconds later. Everyone just stood there shocked. Not a jaw was left in its original place. Heero looked up at the coach," So do I make the team?" He asked, not at all short of breath. The coach just nodded dumbly. "Wow, Hayden that was AWESOME!!" Madison cooed at him. He nodded in her direction. His eyes never left Relena's face. She couldn't believe it. 'Eight seconds.' She had seen him do some pretty amazing things during the war; she just never really compared him with normal people until now. "Nice job Hayden." She stammered. He smiled at her. Madison was watching the entire time, growing a little red as she saw the connection between them. Miffed, she grabbed Heero by the arm. "That was the fastest I've ever seen anyone do the 100 yard dash. Hey, I've got an idea! Let's go celebrate, my treat. How about tonight?" Heero politely removed himself from the girl, "I've already got plans." "Well how about tomorrow, I know this great little restaurant with a view of the mountains, it's so breathtaking. Well at least that's what everyone says." "Sorry, I'm busy. Goodbye." Heero just brushed past her and went back over to talk to Jade. You could almost see the smoke coming from Madison's ears when she saw who his other "plans" were obviously with. 'I can't lose to that princess." she fumed, then she planned. "Heero, that was amazing!" Jade bubbled, using his old name when no one was watching. He smiled and reached down and gave her a very unexpected hug. This wasn't like him at all; he was hugging her in front of people! She let herself relax into the hug anyway and just enjoyed his scent. 'Mmmm. peppermints." Her head slid to his shoulder. 'This is so comfortable. He doesn't know just how long I've been wanting to have him hold me like this.' "Hayden!!" the coach roared. "Come here. We got to see your sprints but we need to see your distance running to." Aside the coach asked," Where exactly did you come from anyway, kid? And why aren't you on some major professional team?" I don't want to be." Hayden stated simply, leaving the other question alone. "On your mark, Set, *BANG*" Hayden took off again. His mind was not on the track beneath his feet, more on the date with Relena tonight. His feet pounded underneath him, creating a smooth and delicate rhythm. His pace steadied and he listened to his heartbeat. Hayden tranced out, ignoring the crowd of onlookers. All that was left in the world was the movement of muscle, the air in his lungs and the track beneath his feet. His movements were measured and his breathing steady as he crossed the finish line. His time. "THREE MINTUES AND THIRTEEN SECONDS?!" The coach stood aghast and then swung an arm around his new prodigy. "Welcome to the team, son." He smiled brightly at Heero. "Thanks." And so practice commenced.  
  
On her way back to her dorm, Madison bumped into someone unexpected. "Get out of my way Jeffery." "Yes sir!" He saluted. "Quit being an ass, just move." She snapped at him. Jeffery stepped to the right, and Madison breezed past him. 'God, that guy's a moron.'  
  
Relena popped her head into her dorm room only to find a very worried Kara. "WHAT HAPPENED, ARE YOU OK?????!!!!" She screamed at her friend and Jade winced. "Calm down, Kara. I'm fine. I don't know what happened, but don't yell at me for it." She offered her friend a weak smile. "Oh, Jade I'm sorry." Kara ran over to her friend and hugged her. Jade felt herself starting to cry again. She quickly stopped herself. "Thanks Kara. Erm. could you possibly help me straighten it up?" She looked over at her friend hopefully. Kara nodded with a small sad smile. "Sure, no problem Jade." "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. I've got a date tonight." Jade grinned saucily up at her friend. "With that hot guy again?! Girl, you are soooo lucky. I mean if I had gotten to him first." Kara laughed at the expression on Jade's face. "Ha ha, very funny Kara" she stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Very grown-up Jade" Kara did the same back. The girls cleaned the room all the while bantering eachother. Relena picked up all her ruined possessions with care that didn't matter anymore. The broken pieces fell from her hands into the unforgiving trash bag. There went her past. Relena got up and went into Kara's room. Curiously Kara followed her, finding her in front of the mirror with Kara's favorite shirt held up in front of her. "Hey, Kar. can I wear this tonight? I wanna look. nice, ya know." "Can't you find one that's not my favorite? Nah, nevermind go ahead. But you gotta wash it and put it back!" Jade grinned at her best friend. "Thanks!!!!" She happily bobbed back into her room with the annexed shirt in hand. She pulled the fluffy green sweater over her head and let it slide down her body. 'Fuzzy' Jade giggled. She pulled out some of her nice khakis and pulled on her boots. She pulled her long blonde tresses up into a soft comfortable bun at the top of her head. Satisfied with the reflection looking back at her she whirled around to go meet Heero.  
  
  
  
Hey everyone Please R&R!!! This story depends on it. I still need feedback about where Relena should take Heero. I've already got the evil stuffs with Jeffery and ______ (not to be known yet) under control. I would love to put more Heero and Relena fluff in here though. :) Next chapter should have lots! Thanks for reading. Bye! Cerina 


	7. Chapter 6

Nope.. Own them, I do not... Love and cherish them... yea, that was me(  
  
Jade skipped down the sidewalk toward her old friend. She stopped for a second when the wind rustled the air around her. The trees seemed to breathe and sway in their own hypnotic rhythm. She smiled and noticed that the slanting rays of the sun illuminated one single flower growing along the path. It was a small daffodil. She carefully plucked the tiny bit of life from the earth and smelled the fragrance. The wind came to caress her face again and the daffodil joined the trees in the sway. Jade smiled to the flower and straightened. A few strands of gold fell away from her hair and framed her face and she stood. "Tonight will be a good night." She resumed her journey towards the grizzled old tree.  
It wasn't quite 6: 30 when she got there so she had time to just lean back against the tree and watch the sun dip lower in the sky. This is what Jade had come to love. Even if she was away from her family, even if she had forsaken her past, she would always have the soft wind in her hair and the sun on her face. That was enough in itself, but life had given her even more. And she was waiting for him.   
  
Heero looked around for something suitable to wear in his closet. "Green tank top, green tank top, green tank top, jeans and spandex. I really got get some more variety in here." He sighed. He thumbed through another shelf and came up with something perfect. He held the black turtle neck up in front of him. "Yes, I think she'll like this." He slid the soft fabric over his head and ruffled his hair semi back into its place. The jeans would just have to do. 'Peppermints, huh? I didn't know I smelled like peppermints.' Smirking his way out of the room he went to go meet his past and future.  
  
"Jeffery, did you do as we had planned?"  
"Yes sir! I went, but there was no conclusive evidence to bring back to prove to everyone that she really is Relena Peacecraft. I tried, sir. I did manage to break her will though," He said with a malicious grin," You should have seen her when she saw the damaged to her precious little keepsakes. "  
"Well I guess that will do for now, but I want that girl. I will have her and then I will have my bargaining chip."  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Jade spotted Hayden walking toward her from a good distance off. She smiled and waved at him happily. "Heeeeeey!" She walked over to meet the boy and was stunned by his looks. She knew he was hot... everyone knew he was hot, but when he tried it was just jaw-dropping. 'And he did it for me.' She thought.   
  
"Hey Jade, where are we going anyway?"  
"You'll see..." she grinned. They made their way over to Jade's black 67 Mustang. "Hm... I didn't know you liked classic cars." Hayden stated.  
"Well then, you've still got some things to learn about me then haven't you?" she quipped. "Hop in." Together they drove out toward one of the main roads, but then Relena turned off on a private drive. It wound up and up around a mountain. Then she pulled into the parking lot of a small restaurant named Jill's. Relena grinned and popped out of the car glancing around. They were at the top of Dancing Bear mountain. The trees were cut away right in front of the restaurant so that there was a breathtaking view. The sun was just setting behind Blue Mountain casting it's famous blue shadow across the valley that held the school. Red-gold rays caught Relena's eyes and made them water. Heero stepped in front of the sun's last ray to block the offending light. He stood before her with light cascading across his body. He seemed an angel; something from a story, not a human that stood before her as the light created a silhouette of his body framed in glory. All she could do was stare as his silhouette was slowly erased when the light died behind the mountain.  
"You alright?" he questioned her.  
"Ehhm,,, FINE! Fine... I'm fine. Heh heh heh.." stumbling over herself and her thoughts she turned quickly to look at the small restaurant. 'Get a hold of yourself Relena.... Geesh.' A quick breeze blew by from below in the valley. Relena shivered in spite of herself. It was still summer but night in the mountains could still be a bit chilly.  
Heero watched as Relena blushed a bit and he smiled quietly when she turned away. The wind whipped around him and traced over to her to blow her hair over her shoulder for a quick dance. She shivered so he stepped closer to be a better wind block.  
Relena turned back to him and smiled, "Shall we?" she gestured at the quaint little building. He nodded, a quick bob of his head. The little building nestled on the mountains high cliffs welcomed the two new visitors with the smell of warm soup and fresh baked bread. Jade popped her head in and called out. "Jill! Hey Jill, I want you to meet one of my friends!" A plump older woman waddled into the room with a bit of flour smeared on her face. She smiled at Jade and hugged her for their usual greeting. A certain someone was missing; Jill looked around only to be greeted by the absence of her long time waitress. "Katelyn!!!! Get your butt out here! WE'VE GOT CUSTOMERS!" Jill yelled out into the back of the restaurant. She then turned to Jade and Hayden smiling as if she hadn't just busted each of their eardrums.  
"Hey sweetie, how've you been? It's been a while since you've come back to see me. You really must come by more often; it's lonely without my favorite visitor." The older lady smiled up at her. She spotted Hayden and jumped a bit, startled, she had forgotten that she had yet another customer that night.  
"Jill, this is my friend Hayden. Hayden this is Jill." Jade waved back and forth between the two introducing eachother. Hayden held out his hand to shake hers in the customary greeting. Jill looked down at his hand with a quirk of her eyebrow. Jade snickered a bit knowing what was coming next. Hayden, caught off his guard, was suddenly propelled forward into a massive hug from the chubby little lady. "Hey there sweetie. Why Jade he is just the cutest; nice choice if I must say so myself." She winked at Jade in a knowing way.  
Jade's eyes widened a bit at the insinuation. "No, no, we're just friends, you see."  
"Oh really? Funny, I thought we were on a date." Blinking, Relena just looked at Heero. She never thought he'd be so loose with that term or so open about it. After a few moments she got over her shock and grinned at him. "Yeah, I guess we are."  
Jill watched the exchange with curious eyes. Not understanding completely she just gave up with a shrug. "Ahh well, which table do you want sweetie?"  
Jade looked around and chose her favorite table by the window. It over looked the valley and a small meadow to the right with a few of the last flowers of the summer blooming. She felt so comfortable here. There was no way to describe it; it was just comfortable. She plopped down into an old rocking chair at the table. The way the restaurant was decorated may have been what appealed to her the most. There were no matching sets of anything. It was a hodge- podge of comfy old furniture and rich cedar ceiling beams. It just smelled homey.  
Hayden sat on the opposite of her in his own comfy woven back wicker chair. Relena was staring out of the window comfortably resting her chin on her delicate little hand. She seemed happy here. He thought about that; he was glad that she could finally be happy somewhere in her life. She had been through too much. She had had to deal with too much for a girl of her age. It wasn't fair to her. His mind got off of that track when Jill came wandering over to their table.  
"Whatcha want for dinner, hun?" Jill directed to Jade.  
"Hm?" Relena jumped out of her daydreams when she heard Jill speak to her. "Oh, hmmm... well what do you have tonight?"  
"I was just making some country fried steak and mashed potatoes and fried okra if you'd like that...." Jill considered carefully.  
"Sounds wonderful!" Jade jumped at the chance to have some of her favorites from Jill. Knowing full well that Jade loved her country fried steak Jill grinned to see her excitement.  
"And for you, sugar?" Hayden didn't know how he should react to all of these little pet names. It didn't really bother him all that much, but he wasn't used to people being so overtly friendly towards him. He just shrugged it off as a special trait of this petite woman and ordered the same. Jill nodded and grinned at the couple then turned to leave to go finish her cooking before it burned.  
As soon as Jill got back to the kitchen Katelyn jumped out of the back. Jade snickered under her breath. Katelyn never moved that fast, Jill must have kicked her out of the kitchens. Sauntering over to the front she spotted Jade; her face lit up to see one of her favorite customers. Jade waved smiling at the girl. Really she didn't know why Jill kept Katelyn around. She was one of the nicest people, but she really wasn't much help around the store.  
Katelyn slid over to their table grinning. Then she saw Hayden. Her eyes bulged a bit, then she got control of herself. "Hey Jade! I'm glad you came by today. It was getting boring around here... Who's your friend?" Katelyn eyed Heero.  
"This is Hayden. He just transferred to Cerina, but we've been friends for a while. It was quite a surprise to find him there."  
"But I thought you were friends from before that... why would it be a surprise?"  
"Oh... well we sort of... lost contact for a while." Jade looked sadly at Hayden. He raised his eyebrows in question. She quickly recovered and went on, "But now he's here and we're back to being friends. I'm really glad we found each other again." Heero smiled at Relena and nodded to confirm her statement.  
Katelyn sensed a little more than friendship in this happy little pair. Working off of some of her best judgement, she decided to leave the two alone for a while. She walked back into the kitchens after dismissing herself. Besides, she wanted to try some more of that yummy cobbler Jill had cooling on the stove.  
As Katelyn left Relena's face fell from a glowing laugh to a more contemplative quiet. Heero watched this transformation take place on his princess. "Jade, are you alright?" Relena quickly snapped her head back up. She had been thinking about her room and what it could possibly mean to her safety and Kara's for that matter. 'Oh God, what if Kara had been there and had gone to see what was going on....' Her eyes widened with the revelation that her roommate would certainly have been in trouble due to her natural curiousity. But she didn't know if she should really tell Heero. What would he do? What would his reaction be?  
Heero studied the emotions that danced across her face in waves. He became worried as they slowly flowed into worse thoughts. "Relena, what's wrong?"  
She jumped at the use of her old name. He was worried for her. She blinked up at him. It was better to tell him anyway, right? 'I hope I know what I'm doing here.' "Something happened today... "she stalled uncertain.  
"What happened? Are you alright?" his voice sounded a bit strained to her. Was he really upset that something had worried her?  
"I'm fine... but my room's not." He looked at her perplexed.  
"What?"  
"My room.... It was torn apart. I don't know who did or why, but all of my old possessions are dismantled. Every piece that linked me to..." her voice dropped out.  
In an instant Heero was by her side, holding her in a comforting embrace. She sat stunned. She felt like crying and like losing herself in him at the same time. How could he be so quick to care for someone when he had been through so much. He went through hell and he was worried because she had a few broken toys... "Thank you, Heero." He rocked back on his heels to look into her face.  
"Are you alright Jade?" She nodded and smiled a weak smile at him. He wasn't reassured though. He knew she felt broken, just like her things. They were physical manifestations of her forgotten past. She had lost them because of someone. He was angry. Not just because of the attack on her things, but the implication of an attack on his Relena too. Someone could attack her while he wasn't there and he wouldn't be able to help her. She would be gone from his life again. An ache formed in his chest. He realized that he didn't want her to be taken away again. He would fight to keep her by his side. 'I lost her once.. of my own accord. I won't do it again.'  
"Relena, I want you to come stay at my dorm for a while." Her head rocket up to look at him.  
"What?" She was stunned. She knew he wouldn't take nicely to the threat, but come stay with him?  
"I promised to protect you. That still stands. I don't want you to be there for a while, it could be dangerous." He explained. He needed to investigate that room and see if there were any clues as to why someone would do this. She was supposed to be unknown on campus. No one should know of her true identity.  
"Maybe it was just a random attack." She tried to reason; thoughts were flying through her head. "Besides, I can't leave Kara in the dorm by herself. What if someone came again. What if she was there." Her forehead wrinkled in worry for her best friend. 'God, they could be there right now! Kara!'  
"Calm down. Why would they want to harm Kara, there is no reason to. But just in case tell her to go stay with someone close to you." Relena nodded. "But until I have this figured out you are coming to stay with me..." he looked intently at her daring her to try to protest.  
She studied him for a moment then nodded her assent.  
"Here you are darlings!!" Jill popped out of the kitchen with their food. Katelyn dragged behind a little with a pitcher of sweet tea and two glasses. Jill plopped their food in front of them and smiled as she watched them expectantly. Heero didn't know what she was looking for so he just looked inquisitively at Relena. She, however, knew exactly what Jill was waiting for. Jade smiled and brought a piece of country fried steak to her mouth and happily chewed away. "Mmmmm...." She went back for more.  
Jill grinned a huge satisfied grin. She loved it when people enjoyed her food. She waddled back to the kitchen with a quick smile and "Enjoy!" thrown back over her apronned shoulder.  
Katelyn just walked to the front of the restaurant and plunked down at the door nearest the door to read one of her magazines. Heero watched her progress across the room and seeing her sit he knew that the topic just up for discussion was over.  
Jade was still digging in with zeal to her fried okra when he looked back. Hayden tried to stifle a snicker, he was unsuccessful. Jade looked up like a perplexed chipmunk with cheeks full of delicious food and an okra seed on her lip. Hayden's snicker turned into a full-fledged laugh at the look on her face. She finished chewing and swallowed to glare at him.  
"You missed something, princess. "he chuckled. He lifted his napkin up to her lips and wiped away the errant seed. Eyes widened at the intimate contact. He smiled at her and withdrew his hand. Searching for a new subject he found a question that had been bothering him for a little while. "Why is there no one else here? Isn't this a restaurant?"  
Jade giggled a bit at the question. "Yea, it is. But Jill doesn't really have this place to make money. She's supposed to be retired. I think she just likes to have company."  
"Right you are!" Jill called in from the kitchen. Jade grinned back at Hayden. "See.."  
They finished dinner without any other instances. Hayden held the door open for Jade as she said her goodbyes to her friends and bowed out to the front porch.  
"Ugh.... I'm stuffed. I thought we could get out of that cobbler...but noooooo!" Jade grinned to Hayden. He walked over to one of the log pillars and rested against it looking down at the valley. It really was nice out here. Jade walked over to him smiling and put her hand on his arm. "I'm glad you like it here, Heero." He gazed down at her and smiled. He nodded. He reached his arms around her and pulled her to him holding her tightly. He couldn't get enough of this since he had his first taste. Arms snaked around his waist to return the embrace. A sigh wafted down his chest. Heero looked down at Relena in question. She picked up her head to look back at him when she felt him move. She just smiled up at him. He smiled back down at her; a real genuine smile. It couldn't be more beautiful to Relena.  
"Come on, let's go home." He told her giving her one last good squeeze. Reluctantly she let go of him to descend the small set of stairs.  
  
Tonight had been at good night.  
  
Ok that's it for now.... I know that I haven't done this in a while. I hope that some of my previous readers are still interested in my story. Sorry guys. I promise to start updating at least once every two weeks. Thanks for waiting. 


End file.
